NinetyOne Red Roses: Save Me From the World
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: The world has no idea how Prussia is still alive, but something happened and everything becomes clear. Gilbert must now move away from his beloved little Germany and across the ocean to The United States of America. How well can both cope with each other? How well can Prussia cope with America's horrible secrets? PruAme PrussiaxAmerica
1. Chapter 1

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Francis, stuff...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

* * *

_**'Save Me From the World,'**_  
-Time: The Night America won his Independence-

The heavy and musty smell of alcohol filled the inn, cheers and drunken singing filled the night, laughter escaped the happy men of the new country of America. People in peasant clothes and men in soldier uniforms danced as they celebrated their Independence from the tyrant motherland of the British Empire. French, Prussian, and American soldiers all joined in together as they sang in their native tongue, singing of their victory over the oppressors. The night was bright above Yorktown, Virginia, where England had been defeated by his now ex-little brother and his ex-lover. England and Canada had both left in defeat, feeling ashamed at their failure to keep their beloved little brother under England's great rule.

In the crowd of drunk humans sat three drunk nations, who were all celebrating America's newly gained freedom: France, Prussia, and America. France, who was flirting with a young woman, ended up leaving the Albino nation alone with the newly independent America. The two males chatted and drank until they could not remember a thing that happened later in that night, and it would not be importantuntil many decades later. The two ended up in America's tent with America pressed on his back as Prussia seized his vital regions for his own; but their night of intercourse was a one time thing for both of them….

Or would it be?

- Present Time: Munich, Germany (Awesome city guys, it's a must see place)-

The sun shone brightly in the beautiful city of Munich, the weather slightly warm as the leaves turned a crisp orange and red color. Germany was hosting a meeting to discuss the spiraling economic crisis in every country, and China only came to laugh at his favorite victim. Germany had invited the ex-Axis and the ex-Allies to come to his meeting, though he wished he could exclude the loud American Personification. The meeting went on like normal word meeting would; Italy was asleep, Russia was creeping out a few nations, France was harassing England, China was trying to copy a few of Japan's inventions, Japan was reading a manga in his lap, Germany was giving a speech, and America was being quiet… wait.

"America? Do you have anything to say on this topic?" Germany asked America, who was reading a piece of paper from his folder. America looked up at Germany, a soft and sad look easily seen in the usually lively sapphire eyes. Everyone, excluding Italy, passed America a quick look, seeing as he did not look or act like his normal happy self.

"Not really, I'm just listening to you," America answered softly before he looked back at his paper. England felt a sudden ping of pain, wishing he did not see his ex look so sad and depressed. England placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, making America snap his eyes to look at the butter blond male. Alfred wanted to slap the Brit, but he knew another fight could ruin their Countries' relationships; and America's boss would end up chewing his head off.

"What In the Queen's name is wrong, git? Is your economy that bad?" England questioned in a soft whisper, his emerald eyes rapidly scanning America's face to see if he could get a hint on the boy's emotions.

"It's bad, but I'm just going to listen to Germany," America answered just as quietly, watching Germany closely like he was trying to remember every movement the pale blond made.

Germany glanced back at his paper and then resumed his speech, though it only lasted a few minutes more before he was cut off by something else. Unlike normal, it was not by a nation who was actually at the meeting. Ludwig stopped when he saw a letter from his boss about his annoying brother, the non-existent nation of Prussia. The nations attending the conference looked at the blond, wondering why he had suddenly stopped his speech.

"What is it?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow at Germany. Russia had grown to really anger Germany, or anger him more than he already managed to do every time he saw those mocking violet eyes; but now was not the time.

"It's about Prussia, he has to move from my house…" Germany said, making France snort a comment about his albino friend. Italy slowly looked up at his friend from his nap, a small line of drool leaking from his mouth.

"Why?" Feliciano asked, curious on why Prussia would move out of Germany's warm and cozy home. Germany did not answer for a few seconds, rereading the shocking news over and over to try and grasp the reality of what his boss meant.

"It says, 'Prussia must go and live in his own country, due to the fact his land belongs to another nation, he will have to live with the owner of this land'," Germany read, his voice tapering off when he finished reading his boss's words. Russia gave a small chuckle, though East Prussia had long been West Russia and been forced to change their once powerful name to make the ex-communist nation happy.

"So, now he has to live with Russia again?" England asked, slightly curious on why this would be happening. Germany had spent so much time to just have the personification taken away from Russia so that the two brothers could live together and be out of harm's reach.

"It doesn't say, let's hope not," Germany said out loud, making China snicker at the insult to the large nation. Russia's face dropped and became colder, annoyed at the smaller nation's rude words.

"That was rather rude, Germany. I would never expect you to try and be funny," Russia started darkly, his voice dripping like venom or someone about to bring up mistakes their ex committed. Germany passed the giant nation a glare before he kept reading the paper over and over.

"My boss wants to have a meeting about it tomorrow… I hate to ask any of you to have to stay an extra day for the next part of the meeting," Germany said, taking the piece of paper out of his work and placing it on the table. He assumed his boss snuck it in there last minute before he went to Munich for the meeting, and he knew his boss would also be in Munich for political meetings in the large city.

A few nations groaned, surprisingly enough America was not one of them. England kept his eyes focused on Alfred, watching how the young nation kept reading some papers from his boss. France, who seemed to know everybody's business, watched how his blond neighbor kept looking at America with lust and anger. France knew why England felt this way, it was anger towards himself and not the poor American who had to taste the cold reality only months earlier.

America had walked in on something horrible, something England would never live down for the rest of his pathetic life span.

The meeting ended soon after and Germany went off to his meeting the next morning, leaving Italy to hang out with Japan and America all day. China and England decided to spend the day in the English Garden, which was in bloom this time of year, to enjoy some nice hot tea and a peaceful day away from the others. Russia had gone off to do his own thing, and no one saw him until nighttime when he came back to their hotel. France, being the nation of love, went off to try and spread his feelings to the locals and the tourist of the massive city.

The day after that came and the nations all attended the meeting, curious on what Germany's boss had informed him of. America seemed more absent minded to the normal things, he seemed slightly worried and in more panic than usual. Russia and China just blew it off as 'Childish Paranoia' and the others tried to act like they did not care one way or another. Japan tried to converse with his friend, but was pushed away by England so that he did not talk to his America.

Germany stood up in his seat and walked over to America, grabbing the young nation and pulling him away from the table to whisper to him in private. The others looked at the odd sight, raising eyebrows as they pondered what Germany could want with America. The watching nations noticed that while the two were talking America suddenly blushed madly, his honey tan face turning bright red from whatever Germany was telling him. England felt a sudden spring of jealousy rush through his body. Although his relationship with America died horribly, he still cared for the hyper nation. German seemed to lighten up his glare and ended by patting America on the shoulder, making America chuckle nervously at whatever was being said to him.

They whispered back and forth for a few seconds before Germany nodded and handed America a folder of papers in it, which America took and closely held to his chest. The two walked back to their seats, trying to act like whatever they just talking about was not important to the others; and in reality it had nothing to do with them. When they asked America or Germany the two blonds would turn them down and tell them to pay attention or shut up.

It was in the middle of the meeting when they were interrupted by the loud albino, who kicked the door open and threw his suitcase inside the meeting room, hitting England and sliding onto the large table they sat around. England was going to protest, but he was too busy holding onto his gut from where the heavy suitcase knocked the air out of him. Germany sighed as he looked over and saw his brother, a smile on the Albino's face.

"The awesome me is here!" Gilbert announced happily as he marched inside the meeting and took a seat next to France. Germany sighed and placed one hand over his face, feeling embarrassed about his older brother who only claims to be awesome.

"Why? I told you that you have to wait until the meeting is over," Germany said, placing his papers on the table. Prussia ignored his brother and threw his feet up onto the table, relaxing with his eyes closed and a smirk on his pale lips.

"So we heard you will be living with a new nation that isn't your brother, mind telling what poor unfortunate sap has to deal with you now?" England asked, chuckling at the albino. Prussia looked over at England and gave a grin that stretched from ear to ear, and he knew England would never live it down.

"Well you see, I happen to have some land… which means I get to live and still do something," Prussia announced happily, looking from England to Russia to his brother.

"Yes, we already realized that, you git," England said, sighing from the moron at the table. Japan looked over the table and saw America fidgeting in his seat, looking at the papers that Germany had brought him. Besides Japan and America, all nations were focused on the grinning Prussian in front of them.

"Bruder, go ahead and tell them. We have a meeting to get to," Germany grumbled, wiping away a few beads of sweat away from his forehead.

"Why should I tell these jackasses?" Prussia stated with a grin. The albino looked bored, obviously trying to change the conversation. He noticed how uncomfortable America was. "Besides, it doesn't matter to them. This isn't a big deal, really."

"Like hell it's a big deal. Any changes in a Nation's status is big news," England pointed out, frowning at the albino. Prussia just scoffed, turning his head away and leaning back in his seat. "Isn't that right... uhh, Canada! Yes, Canada," England demanded after he remembered the quiet blond's name.

Canada nearly jumped out of his seat, being put on the spot so suddenly. "Uhh, no, I mean, it seems more personal than it does business... e-eh," the Canadian mumbled, looking nervous and withering under England's glare.

"Please be quiet and let's continue," Germany said, looking at the papers in front of him. Germany picked up a few papers and handed them out, all of them about 'going green'.

America looked over at Prussia and slightly blushed before immediately going back to his folder. England noticed his ex blushing andavoiding eye-contact, seeing the cute blond act like a schoolgirl. France also picked up on the American's quick glances to his friend, which made him smirk.

"So, Gilbert, what lucky nation gets to care for you now?" France asked, chuckling softly. Looking over at the albino with a sweet smile, getting a perverted idea.

"What does it matter?" Prussia sighed, more of a friendly tone with France. The albino glanced at Alfred, seeing him blush. He sent a quick look, serious and warm before focusing back on the conversation.

"Yes, Prussia, tell us who this nation is," England demanded curtly. He was pissed, that much was obvious. Canada tried whispering to England to calm him down, but it seemed that the Brit was back to forgetting his existence, again. "Everyone would love to know where an ex-nation such as yourself got this land," England put an extra emphasis on the ex part, trying to put him down. No one made Alfred blush like that. No one but England himself. Prussia just glared at England, wanting nothing more then to knock a few teeth out.

"England, please keep your mouth shut so we can go over the over use of copper," Ludwig growled angrily, looking over at the Brit. Russia smirked at Prussia's foul words, finding it funny how uptight the ex-nation got over this subject.

"It is pointless, aru," China said, looking over from Germany to Prussia to the piece of paper. America saw the look from Prussia and smiled back, feeling more relaxed than he did earlier. America opened the file and started to read the paperwork from Germany, keeping them covered from the others.

"Come on, old friend, tell me!" France chuckled happily, patting his friend on the shoulder. Germany placed his head in his hands, feeling annoyed.

"France..." Prussia gave the nation a look, mouthing out 'later' to the extravagant blond. He trusted France more than most nations. He may be a gossip, but France knew when to keep quiet.

England sneered, looking away from the albino and focusing on America. His eyes narrowed at the smile he sent the ex-nation. And Prussia sent the look back! The Brit was going to get to the bottom of this.

'What is wrong, England? Cannot even keep your little Amerika on his leash?' Russia smiled, sending the neatly scrawled note to England. It was so obvious and it made the Russian want to laugh at how no one noticed. Well, except him. Russia always knew what was going on, of course. It saddened him that his missed his chance, but watching everyone fight and hide secrets from each other was almost as good.

Germany continued on his speech, consuming the day until it was time for dinner and time to take his brother to the airport to say his goodbyes. Germany walked Prussia to the airport, trying to ignore the awkward silence from his normally hyper brother. They were going through security when Germany could no longer hold his tongue.

"Why did you even do that?" Germany snapped, grabbing his brother by the shoulder roughly and pulling him away from the humans. Germany's crystal blue eyes burned with rage and confusion.

"Do what? You have to be more specific, West," the albino muttered knowingly, refusing to look at his brother. Prussia had his hands in his pockets, thinking about what happened at the meeting. He didn't want Alfred cornered and questioned in the small meeting room. No, it would be better if it was individually or over the phone. "Look, shit happens, West. Either it ends up well in the end or heads completely toward hell. Please, don't let this end up in hell either," the albino mumbled, finally looking at his younger brother.

"But when? And why him?" Germany asked, wondering when his brother had the chance to do such a thing with the blond 'bride'. Germany felt fear wash over him, wondering if it was during the world wars.

"Farther back than you think, West. It's written all over your face... We, we kept it secret. He wanted isolation and I let him get it. He didn't want the others to know so I told no one. He called the shots," Prussia said, shrugging his shoulders. "And why? Well... one too many beers, honestly. But he was so cute that I couldn't resist... Still, not one of my better moments."

"You... You are too careless," Germany grumbled hopeless as he led his brother through the security and to his flight to America. There was more deep and awkward silence until they got to Prussia's gate. At the gate the two Germans saw America standing there in some casual regular clothes, looking like a nice human teen. Alfred glanced up, smiling weakly when he saw them standing there.

"Hey guys," America said sweetly, his glasses pushed up to the bridge of his nose.

"Hallo, Amerika," Germany responded, handing America Prussia's carry on bag.

Prussia smiled softly, nodding his head to America. "Hey, Alfred... How are you?" The albino thought the American was adorable, pushing his glasses up. Over the years, Prussia had grown to truly care, if not love the American. "No one bug you, right?"

"Nah, Canada kinda gave me a few questions, but it was pretty peaceful, and you?" Alfred asked, blushing as they walked together with Ludwig to the desk.

"I must go, please contact me when you two arrive home," Ludwig wavered, looking at the two. Alfred smiled at his brother-in-law and nodded, holding Gilbert's bag close to his body. "You better be good, moron," Ludwig said to his brother.

"Sure West, you too! Don't let that Italian eat all your food," he teased, leaving his brother blushing lightly. The albino chuckled, moving next to Alfred and grabbing his free hand.

"Good, I didn't want you getting cornered. At least your brother isn't pushing and as cruel as the others can be," Prussia commented, picking up the earlier conversation. He didn't want his 'wife' to be hurt.

"My brother won't be too nice when he finds out what's going on," Alfred spoke softly, squeezing Gilbert's hand tightly. The two checked in and headed down the bridge, walking to the plane that was ready to leave. America's boss had gotten them first class in order to impress the Prussian on his way to his new home in the states. His boss was pissed, to say the least, he already hated Alfred with every cell in his body.

"Yeah, Canada can be a badass when pissed off," the Prussian agreed. He sighed and leaned his head, somewhat awkwardly, on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll keep those bastards away," he said softly, a bit bored at the moment as they made their way to the plane.

"The flight is about eight to nine hours long, luckily there are movies for us on the plane," Alfred laughed at the awkward situation. "I am sorry you have to move to America with me," Alfred joked.  
"Yes, because I enjoy living with my brother so much to not want to be with my cute wife," Prussia said with a grin. He closed his eyes and hummed softly. "I've actually been waiting for this day for a while now... I've always wanted to be around you more," he confessed honestly.

"You're coming home on the perfect day, the fourth of July is really close... and I need some help setting up for my party," Alfred chuckled, remembering how awesome his big birthday parties were. Canada usually spent the first with America, both watching re-runs of Hockey games or playing hockey video games. It was usually on America's birthday when some people wished Canada a late happy birthday. This year was going to even more awesome than normal. This year he was going to announce his two hundred year marriage to Prussia, and this year England had already told America he was coming.

"Awesome! No one throws a party like I can," Prussia said confidently. The albino leaned over and kissed America's cheek, enjoying the blush that spread on his face. The Prussian loved doing that, making his 'wife' blush and get embarrassed from such random displays of affection. "My cute wife deserves the best, after all," and he meant it, too.

"Lets not get carried away there, this is only political..." Alfred stated coldly. It's not that he did not like Gilbert, but he knew his boss would want him to be in a relationship with an important nation.

Prussia sighed, realizing what was wrong. "I wish I was a nation still..." he mumbled softly. If he still had his land and people, his military, then Alfred's boss would approve. He could train anyone to be the best. If only, if only. Still, he could only wish, never truly have. He was only an ex-nation, nothing more.

"I'm sorry, dude, but you know how bosses are... Mine is still mad at me for leaving..." Alfred stopped talking, grabbing the complementary pillow and stuffing his face in it.

"Dude, my brother is Germany. I understand crazy bosses," Prussia deadpanned. He knew how bosses could be and did not blame Alfred for it at all. Still, it did not mean he was okay with the man's actions. He still thought America's boss was a douche.

Alfred gave a chuckle and looked over at Prussia, quickly kissing the man on his cheek before he recoiled and looked out of the window. Alfred blushed lightly as he watched the plane lift off and begin its long journey back to America. Alfred and Gilbert were given a nice pasta dish, which they ate in silence.

Prussia smiled at the kiss, shaking his head. He focused on nothing in particular. The Prussian was a little bored when the food came, eating silently. He was thinking, trying to find ways to be with his wife so his boss wouldn't know. Gilbert wanted to make this as easy as possible on his wife.

"Gilbert... I have a serious question," Alfred told him hesitantly, scanning the pasta eating albino. "What was it like... during the war?And with Russia?" Alfred asked, looking slightly scared for asking the questions.

Prussia froze for a moment, hand poised with the pasta filled fork halfway to his mouth. "The war... Russia?" He hummed in thought, putting the fork down and sighing. "It was... hard. West's boss hated me for being albino. He wanted to send me away, if you know what I mean. The only reason I wasn't was because West was opposed to the idea. Still, whenever he was away, things got... worse. No one held back their hate," The Prussian took a sip of his water, wishing he could have some beer. But then he would get drunk and get his wife in trouble. "Russia was... Russia was insane. He was very unstable at the time and unbelievably paranoid. He constantly questioned and probed us for information none of us had. It was better when he was drunk. He was more predictable when he was drunk."

"England was horrible when he got drunk! He would get all insane and get physical with me," Alfred nearly shouted suddenly, standing up and pushing his pants down a bit. Gilbert could easily see Alfred's groin lines and a long thin scar that ran from his hip so somewhere below the waist. "One time he got drunk after watching a movie about the Revolutionary war, ended up doing this," Alfred groaned.

Prussia gave a low whistle before turning and raising his shirt and showing his back. It was riddled with whip marks. "Honestly, I don't know if these are from West's boss or Russia. Maybe both, to be honest," The albino let his shirt fall down, facing Alfred again. "Still, he had no right to do that to you. At least mine came from people I knew I couldn't trust..." The Prussian gave Alfred a smile and leaned over, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "If he ever tries that again, just tell me and I'll kick his ass!"

"My boss loves England... Both his and my boss always have meetings so that Arthur and I have to be together... You'll have to attend some soon," Alfred mumbled sadly, running his tan fingers through Gilbert's hair.

"Hmm, I'll still get his ass kicked somehow... Maybe I'll sic West on him," the Prussian offered. He closed his eyes, enjoying the hand on his head. It felt nice, sitting together and talking quietly.

Alfred shook his head, wishing that it was that easy. "No, please don't. We'll never hear the end of it," Alfred sighed deflatedly, removing his hand and pulling the complementary blanket over his cold body.

Prussia nodded his head. He would do whatever Alfred asked him if it helped the blond. "Okay, I won't... But don't expect me to be nice to the guy."

"Fine, now I'm gonna sleep," Alfred groaned and he pushed his chair back before he removed his glasses, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. Alfred knew that when Arthur found out about Gilbert and Alfred's marriage it would be a rainy day in London.

Prussia nodded his head, wishing Alfred a good sleep. The Prussian yawned, leaning back and trying to force himself to rest. It was going to be stressful, these next few days.

Hours passed and the two nations were awoken by the bumpy landing in Washington D.C, which was a rude awakening for both of them. Alfred, who slept with his seat belt off, almost fell out of his chair and ended up face first in Gilbert's crotch. America blushed, shot up, buckled his seat belt, and pushed his glasses on his face before looking away, feeling worried about what he did.

Gilbert chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Alfred. He smirked, leaning on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "This is quite the wake up call... Shall I go pants-less next time, dear?"

"Don't compliment yourself," Alfred smirked as he watched the landing outside. Soon the plane docked and the two nations left the busy airport of the American's capitol. The two walked to the hot parking lot and made their way to Alfred's little blue Volkswagen with stars on the back of the window.

"You love my five meters!" Prussia chuckled, chasing after his wife, adoring how Alfred would just hit him and tell him to shut up. He chuckled again, raising an eyebrow as they approached the car. It was cute, in an odd way.

"It was a present from my kids for Christmas," Alfred chuckled at the slightly tacky car.

"Really? That's cool. Reminds me of the time West gave me a gift when he was a kid. Good times," he reminisced. "And then I gave him a gift when he reached adulthood. Well, when his body did. Never a better time to become a real man," The smirk on Prussia's face was slightly terrifying.

"First of all, do not compliment yourself. Second, I really don't want to know what happened or what you are talking about," Alfredchuckled with a smirk.

"Compliment? Who, me? Why, I would never be so narcissistic!" Prussia exclaimed with a fake innocent look on his face. He placed a hand on his chest, looking shocked - a fake look as well. "It's best you don't know. But next time West is annoying you or being extra harsh, tell him: 'Prussia wants to take you out to the Red Rose', got it?"

"Will do, hun," Alfred chuckled, unlocking the car and gesturing Gilbert to get in. Alfred put the suitcases and duffel bags into the trunk, placing them into the car like they were puzzle pieces.

"It will take a while till we get home, my big home is in Virginia. I already told Tony to set you up a room, so we will have to stay here for a bit before we can go back there," Alfred said as he started his car.

"That little bastard? I haven't seen him in years! How's the fucker doing?" Prussia asked, language getting more vulgar as he talks about Tony. He and the alien both had a strange friendship that included video games and cursing each other out like sailors.

"Well... he just recently blew up my boss's kitchen in the white house! They were so mad! And guess who had to clean it!" Alfred growled the last part, trying to focus on the busy road to his apartment.

"Damn, really? That sucks... I'm sorry, dear," the Prussian softened, looking apologetic. He didn't know about that. Still, maybe he could help out with stuff like that now that he was around more.

"Well you get to meet them tonight, boss and his family are having dinner and want to meet you... expect a lot of worthless work..." Alfred grumbled as he turned the wheel and to drive down a small street with few cars and companies.

"Ah, joy... If only I could really piss them off. I have a few jokes and comparisons to the third reich I could make about the work. But, I have a feeling that's a bad idea," Prussia joked easily, looking at the cars and buildings.

Alfred smiled, knowing that life was going to be fun with Prussia around. "It stinks that my boss said you couldn't bring Gilbird, I love having pets at the house," America said, driving to a run down apartment that had the police parked out front.

"What? But Gilbird is the most exalted bird in the whole world! He's not loud and he has the softest feathers, ever!" Prussia look put off by the comment. For all his faults, Prussia was great with animals. He prided himself in his abilities to make any animal happy, coats of feathers or fur shine, scales healthy and strong. "He's a douche."

"You're telling me!" Alfred exclaimed exasperatedly, pulling up right next to the police cars. "We're home," Alfred spoke dully, his eyes scanning the worn down apartment building.

"Huh, this places needs a makeover," the Prussian said sarcastically. He wasn't happy with his wife's living arrangements, but he knew he couldn't change it. Maybe he could fix it up a little, help out some.

"Ever since the budget cuts, my boss told me just to live in a small and cheap place so I don't cause him to spend more money," Alfred sighed, turning off his car and stepping out. He reached back in and grabbed a few bags to carry inside, keeping one hand open for his keys. "Wanna come inside?" Alfred asked, knowing it was too hot and dangerous for them to be outside.

He nodded his head, silently following his wife inside. The Prussian was already thinking of a plan. He would save up his money from a job he would get. Then he would buy a house for himself and Alfred. The American's boss couldn't complain if he bought if with his hard earned money.

"Like I said, the house in Virginia is much better! Two story, garden, basement, and an awesome view of the bay! You'll remember it! It's in Yorktown!" Alfred said happily as they walked up a few flight of stairs till they got to the top floor.

"Yorktown? Oh yeah! That was an awesome battle, worthy of the nation I was back then," Prussia proudly puffed with a grin. He nodded his head and looked at Alfred seriously. "Still, you need a decent place here as well."

"I don't stay here much, just when I'm needed," Alfred said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Gilbert saw it was a three room apartment; a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. Alfred had a long day bed with a t.v, a coffee table, a dresser, and a bookshelf with random movies and books.

Gilbert grunted in acknowledgement, walking into the living room and waiting. "Can I put my stuff in your room or should I stay in the guest room?" he asked.

"This is the only room to sleep in, I'll sleep in a sleeping bag, don't even bother unpacking yet, we will be leaving soon," Alfred said with a sweet smile before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Okay," Prussia called, making sure Alfred heard him. The albino stretched, setting his bags down on the couch in front of the television.

Alfred came back with two sodas, one for each of them. "Is there anything you want? Dinner is in an hour, so if you're hungry you can wait, right?" Alfred asked.

"That sounds cool. I'm good for now... Want to watch anything?" He didn't know the stations, used to Germany's television stations. And he didn't watch TV that much either.

"Go ahead, I'm going to iron a shirt! His wife bitches whenever I wear comfortable clothes!" Alfred said, walking over to his closet and pulling out a small ironing board and iron. "You need one?" America chuckled.

"Dammit, I only own two good shirts since I rarely have any business... Please?" he pleaded with wide, begging eyes. The Prussian did not want to get bitched at. It would also get Alfred bitched out.

Alfred smiled and began to look through Prussia's bags, pulling out a nice blue shirt and throwing it on the old white ironing board. Alfred plugged in the iron and filled it with water before he started to iron the nice tops. "He has two cute kids and a dog, but... just try not to make them mad... he writes my checks..." Alfred laughed tightly.

"Don't hold your breath on the kids, but the dog, consider said pooch in doggie heaven from joy," Prussia said. He loved brushing pets.  
Alfred smiled and began to iron Gilbert's top, watching the albino from the corner of his eye. "I want to get a cat or two, I usually get a week off for my birthday to visit Canada," Alfred said.

"A cat? Hmm, cats are nice pets because they are pretty independent," Gilbert commented, tilting his head back and looking at Alfred. "And that's nice, a week off. We can go out during that time! Just the two of us."

"You sure? I'm sure Mattie won't mind if you coming," Alfred said with a smile as he grabbed Gilbert's shirt and hung it on a hanger. "Matthias is having a drinking night on the second, I prepare for the party on the third, party on the fourth, heal from hanger over on the fifth, and relax for the last two days," Alfred announced decidedly.

"Wow, full schedule. Maybe you'll have time on one of those last two days to head out, maybe see a movie or have dinner. We could find a nice arcade and show all the noobs how to really play those games," Gilbert grinned. He looked at Alfred, watching him iron.

"Well, tomorrow is Canada's birthday, so we will be leaving around eleven so that we can get to Ontario tonight," Alfred said, ironing his own shirt.

"Hmm, I need to get Birdy something... Maybe I could give him a nice bottle of German alcohol... I did bring a bottle," Gilbert said out loud. He wanted Alfred's opinion. He knew the Canadian better then him.

"He doesn't like to drink, I think you should bring him some books or something to do with hockey," Alfred replied, fishing through his own bag and pulling out a pair of pants.

"Good, I don't have to give away my beer," he chuckled with a smile. The albino stretched and mumbled softly. "Hmm, what kind of book should I get?"

"He enjoys picture books, mostly of springtime in other countries... He also likes books on war and art," Alfred said, ironing his pants before he fished out Gilbert's.

"Hmm, I think I know just the book! I actually wrote something on war once. I can give it to him. It's personal and from the heart!" Prussia whooped, jumping up and digging through his stuff before pulling out a book.

"That still won't help you," Alfred said, ironing his pants and not even looking up at the Prussian.

"What? It's a book on strategies I personally wrote!" Prussia pouted, looking at his spouse. He huffed and walked over to where his drinksat and took a sip.

"Canada's going to try and use you as a Hockey puck," Alfred stated plainly, finishing the ironing before he handed the respective clothing to Gilbert to put on. "I have a tie for you to wear," Alfred offered before he walked over to the kitchen to put the empty soda can in the 'Can Bin'.

"Thanks dear, and why would he? It's a serious book and it's good! Well, if you like books on war and strategies," Gilbert said, setting the book down and thinking. He needed a gift that would get the shit beat out of him.

Alfred giggled before he began to strip, "Canada hates whoever I'm with, he almost caused a war between England and him when he found out England cheated on me with China," Alfred chuckled before quickly covering his mouth. His eyes went wide as soon as that left his mouth. It was supposed to be a secret. China threatened to strike war against America if he told anyone, telling America he would blame it on the large debt he owes him. After that, England threatened to block all trade routes with America; which would kill America's stock market.

"You didn't hear that, you DID NOT hear that from me!" Alfred freaked out, walking back and forth mumbling nonsense.

"Well, at least I know why Birdy will hate me now. And hear what?" Prussia said with a knowing smile. He could keep quiet. The albino knew better than that.

Alfred grinned back and nodded before he got dressed and grabbed his keys. "Would you like to go? I could give you the grand tour of the White House before dinner! I can show you all the cool things! Where we declared war on Japan, where we formed our nuclear scientist team, where we declared war on Vietnam and Korea and the Middle East! Aww man this is going to be awesome!" Alfred cheered happily, jumping around before he grabbed his favorite bomber jacket.

"Sounds like a plan, my dear," Prussia chuckled, following after his energetic spouse. "Should I keep my affection to a limit around your boss and such?"

"There is no affection needed; we might be married, but there is no relationship. You can 'act' like you like me in front of people, but we both know it is an act for our own goods," Alfred sneered before he turned off the TV and stood at the door.

Prussia listened quietly, hearing the cold tone from the American. He didn't speak for a moment before looking away. "Yeah... no relationship," he mumbled, sounding hurt. "I'm going to wait outside."

"Okay," Alfred replied easily enough, turning off the lights before he left and walked to his car. It almost seemed like a new person had taken over Alfred, and this person seemed nervous and shy for some reason. The two got into the car and started off to the White House.

Gilbert was silent during the ride, mood sullen and depressed. He had honestly believed that he and Alfred had moved into a relationship. He thought they had something real and loving. It seemed he was wrong. Alfred told him exactly how he felt. What they had was wrong, an accident, a mistake. Their marriage was on level with that of an arranged marriage. Those thoughts consumed the Prussian, darkened his mind and heart. He didn't look at his spouse, didn't talk to him.

They got to the White house and Alfred escorted him into the large and beautiful building. America showed him around the city, taking him everywhere Alfred could think of, even stupid stuff like where Cuba pissed himself when he met one of Alfred's soldiers who happened to be there that day. After a twenty minutes, Alfred led Gilbert to the dining hall filled with the President and his family and a few people from his political party.

"Prussia, I would like you to meet my boss and his lovely family," Alfred introduced, his voice sounding odd and shaky. Gilbert's mood had slowly improved. He was still somewhat reserved from Alfred, but he could never stay mad at the blond for long. The Prussian looked up at those words, seeing the family coming. They couldn't be that bad, right?

"Uh, hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you," Prussia said, holding his hand out and waiting to shake the President's. The family just looked at Gilbert like he was crazy or a filthy disease, though the look was shared with Alfred as well. Alfred seemed to ignore it and walked over to a seat next to his boss, since none of the family wanted to sit next to Alfred or the Prussian. Prussia saw the democrats glaring and mumbling things about the Albino, talking about how he was weak or too dangerous.

"America, have you given Russia that letter I told you to?" his boss asked, sipping the water in his cup. Alfred looked down and shook his head, not wanting to look at his boss when he delivered the bad news. Alfred glanced up and made eye contact with the first lady, only getting a glare. The next thing Prussia knew, Alfred was slapped on the face by his boss. "It was a direct order!" his boss yelled, making Alfred flinch in fear.

"Now dear, he can't help it if he needs help. You know how he is... Remember what I told you about those stress levels," the President's wife nagged, belittling Alfred without a care. Prussia's eyebrow twitched. He wasn't weak! He had been one of the most feared nations in Europe at one point. And the slap, the albino stood up at that.

"Hey! I can stand yelling and arguing, but hitting is where I draw the line!" The Prussian glared at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was saying. "This is a disgrace to the title of President! These aren't the morals and ideals I helped Alfred fight for!"

"Prussia, sit down and shut up. You have no right to talk to him like that," America hissed darkly, grabbing the German and pulling him down. Prussia saw a smirk from the the President's lips and the false aggression in Alfred's.

"Now, you will deliver the letter to Russia tomorrow, is that clear?" the President asked smugly, as if nothing had happened and sippedthe water again. Alfred turned from Prussia to his boss and slightly shook his head before he mumbled a 'no, sir'.

"And why not?" His boss asked, growing annoyed with the blond male. Alfred could feel the glares from the people at the table, from the humans who forced his nation to be weak because of stupid things.

"I will be with Canada and Prussia, it is his birthday after all," Alfred mumbled, twiddling his thumbs as he noticed their food had arrived. Prussia saw how everyone got a dish but Alfred, even he got a dish of nicely cooked food.

"Cancel those plans, I will expect to hear from you tomorrow after you personally give Russia that letter," his boss snapped, glaring at Alfred. The American froze and looked down at his empty spot; not even water was given to him tonight, which meant he was in trouble.

"Yes, sir..." America whispered softly.

"Bullshit! I'll deliver the fucking letter if it's so important!" Prussia growled, hating the man in front of him. Canada's birthday was important to the American, Prussia knew this. He would do anything to make his spouse happy. "Whatever you need him to do, I'll do it. And why doesn't Alfred have any food!? Ugh, fuck it, here," he handed the bewildered Alfred his food with a deep scowl. "Eat mine."

"Hmm, dear, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" The President's wife smiled sweetly, leaning close to her husband and whispering to him: 'Humor him this once. It will keep him away so he cannot protect that bumbling blond and you get a new errand boy... What do you say, dear?'

The President looked at his wife and scowled, moving away from his spouse. "Alfred is on a diet, now eat your food," the president said, fixing his tie and looking at his wife once more. "Please stay out of this. It is what is best for America if we have 'strong' relationships with Russia and China, who is the next person you have to visit," The president said to his wife and then to Alfred. By special relationships, it meant he was whoring Alfred to those two to get some type of political gain out of it. "So you will be visiting Russia tomorrow, right America? After all, it is the best for your country," his boss ordered, watching as a server picked up Prussia's plate and put it back in front of him.

"Yes, sir..." Alfred whispered even more quietly than last time.

The wife pouted. He idea would keep Prussia out of their hair. 'Could have sent Alfred to China while Prussia was gone to Russia,' she whispered, chomping her food with a sharp bite to show her displeasure. She knew the Prussian would become a big problem later if left alone.

Prussia glared at his food, snorting and staring at the President. "This is not what I helped Alfred fight for," he spoke in a disappointed tone. "Washington must be rolling in his grave now..."

"So, you helped in that excuse for a war? I was wondering how that worthless French country and this child were able to beat an empire," the president spat, pigging out on his food. Alfred kept his eyes down until the president made that comment, which had brought the nation to tears. Alfred shot up and left, only to get yelled at for being rude.

"You wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Alfred with my and France's help, you ungrateful child!" Prussia was losing his patience with the man. The men who fought for this country, the men Prussia grew respect for, Prussia mourned what had happened to the dream those men fought for. "You are all mockeries of what they fought for! I watched them labor and bleed for this country, for the job you now hold! I taught them, showed them how to stand against an empire! I helped, giving and paving the way for your military!"

The albino stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "I've seen great men fall for this country with a dream in their heart, one they made a reality! I've seen this nation, Alfred, fight against the person he loved most! He made it so you all could live, free and happy! He's bled for you all, you worthless worms! He deserves much better than this!" Prussia wouldn't stand for his spouse to be treated like some slave.

"Get out of here, and tell that slut he better be on his way to Russia now!" the President yelled loudly, pointing to the door.

"If anyone is the slut, it's you!" Prussia roared at the President. The Prussian was ready to fight, no longer giving a damn out politics. He wanted to punch the man's face in.

The man's wife gasped at the insult, standing up and sneering at the albino. "At least he isn't some worthless piece of land that should have died years ago!"

"Security, please escort this ex-nation out of the room," the president ordered, snapping his fingers. Soon two bulky men came and picked up Prussia, carrying him out of the room and throwing him on the ground. Prussia ended up landing right next to where Alfred was crying.

"You are a fucking asshole! You are a disgrace to the title of President!" Gilbert shouted as he was taken away. Prussia grumbled as he was thrown down next to Alfred. He turned to the American and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I better call Matthew and tell him I will see him when I return," Alfred spoke brokenly, standing up and pulling Gilbert up with him. "You can go up and visit him for me?" Alfred asked, fishing out the letter he was having to deliver to Russia.

"Ja, I will... I wish I could have gotten a hit in," Gilbert mumbled, looking at Alfred. "Next time I see him, I won't promise anything... I will probably hit him."

"Here... this was the letter..." Alfred confessed while handing Gilbert the crisply wrapped letter.

"The letter... the one to Russia?" Gilbert gaped at the envelope, wondering what it could possibly be that the President wanted to tell Russia.

"You can read it if you like, though it's not nice or... it'll make you mad," Alfred sighed, opening the letter again for his husband to take the single piece of paper.

Gilbert took it and skimmed over the text. It read it again and again, disbelief obvious in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him... Screw politics and relationships. I'm killing the bastard!"

"No! Gilbert it is my duty to my people... Russia and China are strong, and I need to give some to get some," Alfred said, taking the note away from Gilbert and slipping back into the envelope.

"... This isn't right," Gilbert mumbled before standing and looking away. He waited for Alfred, angry beyond words. It was funny in a morbid way. He was married to Alfred, yet everyone else was physically intimate with the blond but him. The Prussian doubted how close they were emotionally as well, given how against this relationship Alfred seemed to be.

"Will you please tell Mattie I love him and happy birthday?" Alfred asked, before he stood up and gave Gilbert a short and warm hug.

"Yeah, I will," Gilbert murmured. He wasn't happy. He thought the move would bring them closer, but Gilbert had never felt so far apart from the blond.

The two stood and America left instantly, leaving his car with Gilbert for the trip. Prussia was furious, grabbing his things and leaving for Canada right then after Alfred was gone. He wanted on hurt someone, a bunch of someones. Still, he held it in the entire drive to Canada.

Alfred arrived in Moscow and walked directly over to the exit, where Russia told him to meet him. It's not like there was anywhere else he could have gone. Russia waited for Alfred with a smile on his face. The large Russian hummed to himself, smirking when he saw the blond. Alfred walked over to Russia and smiled devilishly, coming over to the large nation and grabbing his scarf to pull him closer. "I assume you want this?" Alfred asked, whispering into Russia's ear.

"Da, who wouldn't?" Russia giggled, wrapping his arms around the American's waist. He kissed Alfred's neck, nipping at his ear when he reached it. "Now, let us get to my home and discuss... political relations."

"After you read this," Alfred tried not to growl as they walked to Russia's car, moving like a slut so that he could 'show his goods'.

Russia read the letter, humming as his lips thinned into a line. "Your boss drives a hard bargain. I will comply, but only if I get more than just a few nights," the Russian bartered, driving off toward his home.

"And what do you want? You know they can't be all in a row, right? I do have things to do," Alfred got into Ivan's limo, Ivan following shortly after.

"Da, but I want my money's worth. Even during meetings would be enough," the Russian replied. "And I expect multiple rounds as well."

"Fine. Let's get started so that I can go home," Alfred huffed.

Russia nodded, telling the driver to head to his house. "Da, let us hurry."

"You coming to my party, commie?" Alfred asked with feigned boredom, looking out the window to see the large nation's capitol.

"Da, and I even have a present. Though, I'm giving it to you tonight, heehee!" The nature of the gift was easily guessed.

"Oh boy, can't wait," Alfred said sarcastically, not looking at the large Russian next to him.

"Watch yourself, my dear, or your boss may hear about it~!" Russia warned giddily. He started laughing darkly under his breath, giving Alfred a fake smile.

Alfred moved from his spot and got on top of Russia, forcing the nation to look at him in the eyes. "You wouldn't do that to me, now would you? Then I would be in trouble and can't come to meeting, silly commie," Alfred chuckled.

"True, but it still pleases me to know you are hurting," Russia smirked, looking down at Alfred smugly. "Either way, I will win."

"You're an asshole," Alfred spat, kissing Ivan's large nose playfully.

"But I know you love my cock!" Ivan grinned, anxious to have said cock in Alfred's lovely hole.

"I love making my boss happy, Russia. I told you during the cold war that we have no relationship and no care for either of us," Alfredchided roughly, still shaken up from the cruel words he said to Prussia.

"Even Prussia? Ha! He must not even have sex with you! I cannot wait to tease him about this next time. Such a cruel one you are, Fredka~!" Ivan chuckled and felt the limo stop.

"We have! In fact, he was my first," Alfred pouted defensively, watching Ivan get out of the car before following the Russian.

"But how many times after that? After your boss started doing this? How many times has he tried to be intimate, but you coldly turn him down?" Russia said with a sadistic smile.

"You know as well as I do that my bosses whore me out to those who have something my country needs," Alfred stated coldly, wishing the truth was not pretty or wonderful to any nations who understood how cruel this whoring was on America's young body.

"You haven't had you? Ah, that is why Prussia would not make any deals with anyone! He was waiting for you... It is part of the reasons he isn't a country anymore, you know. Wouldn't accept unions or deals because he wanted to be with you," Russia giggled, pouring salt into the wound.

Alfred closed his eyes and pushed away from Russia, turning around and walking to the street. "Deal's over, commie!" Alfred spat as he began to walk to the street to get a taxi.

Russia chuckled, pulling a bottle of vodka from his coat and raising it. "You two owe me, na zdarovye!" he said before taking a drink. "It is time for Amerika to grow backbone," he paused, taking his phone out and dialing a number. "The deal is still on... Da, I got what I wanted. And tell Yao Yao I will be visiting him soon~!"

Alfred was in no mood to listen to Russia. He quickly boarded yet another plane and flew straight to Canada. He crossed his fingers he would make it there in time to spend some time with Matthew. Alfred decided that before he left he would send a quick message to his 'husband'. Alfred typed out a simple text, no grand statement with elaborate words of emotions, just a text message that stated: 'B there soon'.

Gilbert was at Matthew's, hunched over the Canadian's dining room table as he nursed a bottle of beer. He hadn't said anything that made any real sense, just moaning and groaning over Alfred. "And... and he just left," he finished lamely.

Matthew sighed, wondering if this was how his birthday was going to be like. Alfred said he had business to handle and Gilbert was drunk out of his mind. "Oui, oui, I heard." Canada was shocked to hear a loud knocking on his front door. It soon stopped and the door was opened by force, slamming against the wall. It made both men jump at the booming sound.

"Mattie? Gil?" Alfred called loudly.

Gilbert grumbled incoherently, slumping on the table as Matthew went to answer the door. "Al? You're here? What's wrong?"

Alfred ran into his brother and embraced the older country, holding him tightly before he explained what had happened with Russia. Canada knew about America's bosses whoring him out, since America had come to him a couple of times for natural elements.

"Nothing's wrong. Gil, you okay?" Alfred called, still hugging his brother close to his chest.

"No, the hoser got drunk and passed out at my table," Matthew grumbled, holding his brother. He never let his brother take it too far whenever his boss sent his brother to him. Matthew wouldn't feel right if he didn't help his brother somewhat. "And Russia said that? That sounds strange... Maybe, he helped in his own way?"

"I don't know, just seems fishy," Alfred sighed, the two north American brothers walking into the dinning room. Alfred headed over to Gilbert and rubbed the Prussian's back, looking over at his brother with pity. "I'm glad you're drunk, then I can tell you I'm sorry," Alfred said, leaning down and kissing Gilbert's forehead.

"I've be hanging around Russia for a while now. He had mentioned strains between him and China over your boss... 'improving relations' with both of them... I think he did this so he wouldn't lose China. This is just a guess," Matthew said, looking at his brother apologize to a drunk Gilbert. The Prussian hummed happily, reaching up and wrapping his arm awkwardly around Alfred.

"If you think so," Alfred sighed, picking up Gilbert like he was some large baby. Alfred carried the Prussian to Matthew's guest bedroom, holding his husband close to his body. "Wait... Why are you talking to that communist? Stop that right now!" Alfred demanded, glaring at Matthew.

"But Al, we play hockey together!" Matthew whined, huffing at his brother's command. He liked hanging out with Ivan. The two shared a few similarities. "We're just friends."

"He is a dirty communist, he is an ass, and I don't want you to get hurt," Alfred argued, placing Gilbert on the bed and tucking him inwith a thick and warm blanket.

Gilbert mumbled, cuddling under the covers. "But Al, we don't do anything. We just talk, honest," Matthew held his hands up, not wanting to upset his brother.

"Matthew, this is an order... I do not want you to have anything to do with Russia!" Alfred yelled, sounding more angry and like his boss rather than the sweet little brother that Matthew knew and loved.

Matthew gaped, not believing what he heard. "What... Are you commanding me? Alfred, you're my brother, but you can't tell who I can and can't be friends with!" The Canadian, despite how strange Ivan could be, did enjoy the friendship he had with the Russian.

"Matthew! He is nothing more than a scummy communist! I am forced to talk to him... And I hate him so much..." Alfred yelled and then whimpered. Him and Russia use to have a strong and passionate relationship. That is, until World War two. Russia went to China, breaking the young nation's little heart in the process.

Matthew frowned and looked away from Alfred angrily. "I know you hate him... but we're friends. We sometimes eat ice cream with Cuba!" Matthew paled. He just told Alfred he was hanging out with two people his brother hated.

"You know what, Mattie? I'm going to take Gilbert home... Happy Birthday, bro," Alfred huffed, grabbing at his husband. Alfred bit his lip so hard, feeling anger rush through him like hot waves of molten lava.

"I-I'm sorry Al! I-I'll stop seeing them!" Matthew felt like a horrible brother. Alfred risked a lot to visit him today and he was being awful and selfish. "I'm sorry..."

"No, I shouldn't be making you choose between your friends and me... but I'm really pissed off and I might end up doing something to someone that I'll regret," Alfred nearly growled, tugging at Gilbert's shoulder to try to shake him awake enough to walk to the car.

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, groaning and clumsily sitting up. The Canadian looked down at the floor, kicking his foot and scuffing his shoe on the ground. "I'm sorry, Al..."

"It's okay, you ready to go?" Alfred asked, brushing the stray hair out of Gilbert's face. Alfred felt like he was going to cry from the emotional pain, he already knew Matthew hung out with the Cuban personification; but Russia too? He knew he could not control Matthew, he even knew Matthew was friends with England and was told to keep America busy for the night he cheated on him.

"... Y-you'll come back to visit... right?" Matthew looked at his brother nervously. Gilbert mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Alfred, cuddling affectionately. "It's just... Russia and Cuba are real nice... once you get past their problems."

"Canada," Alfred said, never using Matthew's country name unless he was serious. "I'll see you when I don't want to hurt people..." Alfred mumbled before he escorted Gilbert out to the car. It was an awkward few seconds as the two left, but Alfred slammed the door and placed Gilbert in the back so that he could rest.

"FUCKING BACKSTABBING FUCKERS!" Alfred screamed loudly when he got into the car, closing the door; but his brother could easily hear Alfred scream that before he broke into tears.

Matthew flinched at the name, nearly crying when Alfred left. He broke down when he heard the yelling, looking down in shame. The Canadian felt alone, one his birthday of all days he noticed after glancing at the clock. "Happy birthday to me..." he whispered, sobbingas the only person to ever remember his birthday left, angry at him.

Alfred started the car and backed up out of the driveway, pressing on the gas and speeding through the city to try and escape the flooding pain. "I hate the world so much, Gilbert, I hate them so much that I tried blocking everyone... but I always get pulled back and get hurt," Alfred wept.

"It's full of shit, I know... Everyone seems to want something, ja," Gilbert rolled over, rubbing his aching head. He had heard the conversation between Alfred and Matthew. "I think your brother wanted companionship when you were gone... Though, I do not know."

"That's right... and you never should know about the relation between us, just go to sleep," Alfred muttered as he took a few deep breaths. He felt so angry and broken inside, he felt like his brother was betraying him again! After the war of 1812 Alfred and Matthew began to get even closer, both bending to help the other.

"Things aren't always as they seem," Gilbert mumbled, just loud enough for Alfred to hear. The Prussian let himself fall asleep, wondering what stupid action Matthew would take.

"I don't need to be told anything from an ex-nation who has less power than my states!" Alfred growled, stepping on the gas pedal even harder to try escaping his brother's house.

Prussia was quiet. Alfred's words hit him hard. Nothing but an ex-nation. That's all Gilbert ever heard about from everyone. "Then why don't you let me fade away?" he asked quietly, staying awake a little bit longer.

"Because I owe you for saving me..." Alfred replied quietly as he kept driving, tears falling from his eyes.

"That's all? Because you owe me?" Prussia sighed, curling up and starting to drift. "I understand..."

"What do you want me to say? I hardly even know you! Want me to tell you I love you? I can, but it'll be a bullshit lie!" Alfred snapped loudly.

"Well, maybe I do!" he yelled, clumsily reaching for the door. "Stop the car! I'm walking!" he shouted, trying to open the door.

"Why... I'm just... a kid... why would anyone care unless they gained money or power?!" Alfred screamed, still driving too fast down the road.

"I just do! What could an 'ex-nation' like me want from you? All this marriage does is keep me alive! Maybe I should have died all those years ago!" Prussia growled, yanking on the door, noticing it was locked as he fumbled to set himself free. Alfred stopped the car instantly, causing the Prussian to hit the seat in front of him. Alfred looked back at Prussia with a glare, undoing his seat belt slowly.

"What are you doing?" Prussia grumbled, attempting to leave again. He didn't want to look at Alfred. He climbed in the back seat, grabbing Prussia by his arms and kissing him roughly on the lips. Almost instantly Prussia could taste a horrible mixture of Vodka and Whiskey in Alfred's breath. Prussia was mixture of German beer and Canadian beer. He gasped, kissing back drunkenly. He certainlywasn't expecting this. Alfred pushed Gilbert back and got on top of the Prussian, still making out with him until they needed to breath. When they pulled away they just looked at each other in their drunken state.

"Why the sudden change?" Gilbert asked, looking up at his husband. The Prussian wondered if this was another falsity, but the kiss felt too real to ignore.

"Because I'm too drunk to lie..." Alfred mumbled before he kissed the Prussian again. Alfred pulled away and placed his head on Gilbert's chest. "I always get mad and say things... things I'll regret later~!" Alfred giggled.

"Closest thing to a truth serum..." Prussia whispered breathlessly to himself. "But, don't we all say things when we are mad? I remember a few choice words I have told my brother before. Still, we talked afterwards and worked it out."

"I lie when I'm sober~!" Alfred sang and laughed drunkenly. "I lied to you earlier 'cause see, I loooooove you~!" Alfred gigged before kissing Prussia sloppily.

Gilbert blushed, smiling in a silly way as he kissed back. "How'd you get so drunk so quickly? Never mind, I love you too!" the Prussian cooed, happy to have his Alfred back.

"The airplane had some for sale it was so good~!" Alfred crooned, kissing the Prussian again. "We need to go home... we might get in trouble out here," Alfred groaned before kissing Gilbert again.

"Okay, 'm just happy you don't hate me," Gilbert said, kissing Alfred again and again.

"Mattie is such a jerk... He fucked Iggy after Iggy and I split! He said I was being too harsh on him, but he was the jerk who cheated on me!" Alfred groaned loudly before he clambered back into his seat.

"Alfred, I think he has attention issues. He's doing whatever he can to get attention... That and he is part of the commonwealth. England could tell your brother to do anything and he would be obligated to do it," Gilbert said honestly.

Alfred started driving again, cursing all the nations he could think of while in his drunken state. They drove for hours until Alfred had them all the way to Yorkshire, Virginia. To say the least, Alfred was sleepy.

"Let's go to bed," Gilbert mumbled. "We can deal with the others later." The Prussian stretched, climbing out of the car and grabbing onto Alfred.

"Sleep..." Alfred moaned, placing his head on the steering wheel until it honked loudly and long enough to wake the whole city. Gilbert snickered as he pulled Alfred off, carrying him inside.

* * *

**What do ya'll think? This is for 91redroses! Who requested this story before I went to Germany! This idea got out of control and BAM! Here is a story!**

**Please review! Please show Perfect1Up and Kaylm Iditra some sweet...sweet love!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roleplay between Perfect1Up and Kats_with_shamrocks!**_

_**Warning: Language, Theme, Bad stuff, Lots of dialog...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**_

_**This is Beta'd by Kaylm Iditra!**_

_**A/N: I would like to tell you all that Americana Fairytale, My Insanity My Wonderland and all stories that aren't RP will be going on Hiatus for awhile due to an insult that spiraled me into depression. I got a message from a reader that made me cry, but please don't worry about anything being discontinued! thank you all!**  
_

* * *

Gilbert welcomed the sight of a large, two-storied house with an old look to it; certainly something that reminded him of England. The sun was just rising, and it was now the second of July. The way to the door was on a black-floored patio with a few black and white steps that led up to it. The black door's glass shimmered in the sunlight, the various shards forming a beautifully clear bird.Flowers of every color, size, and species covered the entire yard. Gilbert looked at the house as he led Alfred inside, humming in approval. He grunted, tilting his head a little. "Much better... a good house for you," the Prussian said with a smile, sounding more sober than he did a few seconds ago.

Alfred nodded his head and cuddled into Gilbert's body, enjoying the sweet warmth that came with it. "Francy Pants and Poland helped me!" Alfred exclaimed happily, faintly remembering when Poland, Lithuania, France, and Tony forced Alfred to make his house look nice after he destroyed it in a rage of depression.

"Really? I should thank them then..." Prussia paused, carrying Alfred to his room. "I've been a horrible husband."

"Nein~!" Alfred sang with a giggle, sounding out of it. It was amazing Alfred could drive all the way from Canada to his home and not get pulled over.

"I have... I should have seen the signs of what was happening to you," Prussia continued sadly.

"It doesn't matter, you're here and you will help me now!" Alfred laughed, moving around in Gilbert's arms.

"Of course," Gilbert murmured, gently setting Alfred into his bed. The Prussian kissed his forehead, mumbling, "I love you..."

"Love ya' too~!" Alfred sang loudly before he buried himself in the soft goose feather filled comforter. Alfred purred as he scurried to strip himself down to his boxers and conceal himself in the blankets and pillows.

Gilbert smiled, climbing in after Alfred once he had removed the majority of his clothes. "Go to bed, Alfred," the Prussian watched his spouse giggle and drunkenly try to lay still. But Alfred nodded and fell asleep, winking out quickly after having been deprived for so long. Alfred pulled a pillow close to his chest and slept in the bright white and blue room. He would have to cancel his plans with Denmark; sleep was far too nice and important. Gilbert watched Alfred a bit longer, petting his head while the Prussian slowly tried to force himself to sleep. He worried over Alfred, he did.

The two ended up sleeping for the whole day, waking up very early the next morning. Prussia awoke to the smell of somethingcooking in the kitchen, the amazing aroma filling the house. He noticed quickly that Alfred was not next to him in the big bed. The ex-nation groaned as he climbed out, scratching his messy white haired head. He walked down into the kitchen, wondering what Alfred was cooking. "Mm, smells amazing," he said once he entered the kitchen.

Alfred was busy flipping chocolate chip pancakes, his ears stuffed with red white and blue head phones. Gilbert chuckled when he noticed this fact, realizing Alfred couldn't hear him. He shrugged and sat down, thinking about what he wanted to drink.

Alfred turned around with the large stack of pancakes, shocked to see Gilbert already awake before he could put together a breakfast in bed for the sleeping male. "Morning," Alfred recovered calmly.

Prussia yawned and nodded his head, smiling. "Hmm, that smelled so good, I couldn't stay in bed," The albino grinned; eyeing the pancakes like Christmas had come early.

"Thanks, what do you want to drink? Orange juice or milk or apple juice?" Alfred asked, heading to the cupboard and pulling out two small glasses.

"Milk sounds good," Gilbert said, watching Alfred move around. "Thanks for the breakfast... You didn't have to, you know?"

" Well, thank you for driving us home," Alfred replied sweetly, getting milk out of the fridge and pouring some into the glasses.

"Huh?" Gilbert didn't remember that. But it was late and the Prussian was tired. That, and alcohol fit in somewhere.

"You drove us home, right? I don't remember much..." Alfred asked, not recalled how he snapped at his brother and very nearly fell to the temptation of letting Gilbert take him.

"I don't remember that much either, actually. Just telling you..." Gilbert paused, blushing when he remembered the serious talk he had with Alfred.

"What?" Alfred asked, placing the cold cup of milk in front of Gilbert.

"That I... I love you," he confessed quietly, looking down at the table. He braced himself; ready for the cold rejection thatnormally came with him admitting such feelings about their relationship. Alfred froze and blushed before he began to eat, "Do you want to go out tonight?" Alfred asked calmly, still blushing.

Gilbert's head shot up so fast, risking whiplash. The albino vigorously nodded his head, a bright smile growing on his face. "Ja! Anytime," he said.

"Awesome! There's a nice restaurant by the shore, you'll love it there!" Alfred spoke happily before he began stuffing pancakes into his mouth.

"Sounds awesome, can't wait!" Gilbert ate quickly as well, pausing to look at Alfred. It was cute, seeing his cheeks puff out some when he ate so much at once. Kind of like a chipmunk. Cute.

After breakfast, Alfred showed gilbert around his larger house. He had a room for everything, even a room for tea. Alfred had a library connected to his room, filled to the brim with hundreds of thousands of books. Along the walls of Alfred's house he had pictures of his bosses and other nations.

Gilbert whistled, impressed with the mansion. "This is some fancy house you have, Alfred... Francis and Feliks did a good job when they helped fix this place up, and you did a great job keeping it up-to-date and furnished."

"Thanks, would you like to see your room now?" Alfred asked, taking Gilbert's hand in his own.

"Sure! Hey, you think I can ship Gilbird over?" Gilbert asked, missing his little bird. Gilbird had been his companion for years.

"Sure, but you'll have to ask the boss," Alfred groaned.

"Dammit, never mind," the Prussian grumbled, letting Alfred lead him to his room. Curiosity reigned supreme over Gilbert's emotions as he pondered what kind

of room his spouse would set him up in.

Alfred brought Gilbert to a plain room with a queen-sized bed and royal blue sheets with white pillows. "We still need to clean out the closet, but here it is," Alfred mumbled.

"It's a nice room, though," Gilbert smiled, walking around and taking the room in. "I'm sure, with a little work, this room will be awesome!"

"I'll let you get used to your room, I'm going to make some coffee," Alfred said sweetly before leaving.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit then. I'm going to move my stuff in here," he stated with a small grin, being left alone in the relatively small room. The Prussian stretched, popping his back some. Gilbert looked around, eventually moving toward the closet. "Maybe I can start cleaning the closet…"

When Gilbert opened the closet he saw a bunch of America's clothes, some new and some older looking. But among the garments was something that he would never expect to find in America's closet, or any other male nation's closet for that matter. There, in a small section of the closet, was a long glittery red cocktail dress with a tacky pair of matching sparkly red heels. Though Alfred also had many other weird things in this closet; various S&M items, suits, costumes, and coats stuck out the most. Gilbert froze, staring at the items before a playful smile appeared on his face. "Oh, Alfred, what have you been hiding..."

The dress's tag told him the dress was not old, at least not to a nation. It was only two years old, meaning it was not some old thing Alfred used to be into. The dress even looked like it was tailored, having a slit from the bottom end to approximately the upper part of Alfred's thighs. This was certainly something Alfred should have hidden better. Alfred walked back into the room to see Prussia looking at something in the closet, taking a few seconds to realize what the male could have possibly have found. "Coffee?!" Alfred yelled, wanting to distract Gilbert.

Gilbert's head shot up. He was curious as to why Alfred had such clothing, but the Prussian's thoughts were derailed. He blinked and nodded his head. "Coffee ready? Cool, thanks."

Alfred placed the tray of coffee on the nightstand and closed the closet doors, making a mental note to take the dress and sex toys out before Gilbert could tease him. "India sent me this for my birthday last year, it's really strong," Alfred commented idly, panicking a bit on the inside.

Gilbert sniffed the coffee, sighing in pleasure. "Oh yeah, India can make some damn good coffee."

Alfred glanced over at Gilbert before he picked up a cup and drank it silently, too scared that Gilbert would ask about his dress. Alfred was not going to lie, he loved that fitted dress. He wished he were a girl so he could wear it even more than he had. "You like your room?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert sighed at the taste and looked at his spouse. "Yeah, it's really cozy... But why are there dresses and sex toys in the closet?"

"What dress and sex toys? You must be imagining things," Alfred shot him down too calmly while he sipped his coffee. He tried to hide a blush, figuring he would just have to blame it on the hot coffee.

"You don't need to hide things from me anymore..." Gilbert looked at his spouse, seeing the blush on Alfred's face.

"I'm hiding nothing. Perhaps you're just crazy, bro?" Alfred tried to ignore it, god he knew that letting Gilbert know would just be horrible. What if Gilbert found out Alfred's love for dressing in drag and fucking himself with those cold and lifeless toys, once he got bored after a few shots of tequila?

"Why are you afraid of telling me? It can't be that bad," Gilbert retaliated. He hummed, rubbing his chin for a moment. "Take West for example. He has some kinks I found out on accident that I think would take the cake compared to yours."

"I doubt it, just drink your coffee and stop talking about this... It's not real," Alfred stated, chugging the steaming hot coffeeand letting it burn his tongue. He was shy about this; he wished he told Tony to take these out before it was too late.

"I won't judge you, Alfred. You're my husband and I love you," Gilbert retorted stubbornly. The Prussian would not give up yet.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I record myself in a dress fucking with different toys and then watch it later?" Alfred snapped before his eyes widened and he calmed down quickly. "W-which is bullshit!" Alfred tried to cover up.

Gilbert looked shocked, not expecting that. A small smile appeared on Gilbert's face as he recovered with a chuckle. "That sounds hot, but why are you so afraid of that? It's what gets you off, right? Hell, West gets off to BDSM that sometimes includes dogs," The Prussian shivered, paling at the mere thought.

Alfred chuckled, never hearing someone complement his weird fetish before. Except for when England watched him that one time. "England stole the records a week before I broke it off with him... I'm scared he'll show the world..." Alfred mumbled.

Gilbert hummed, offering, "I can distract them with Ludwig's porn. It would make them forget quickly."

Alfred giggled and finished his coffee, feeling happy that Gilbert didn't even look at him like some weird monster. "When Arthur took them, I stopped; but I loved doing it... so much... just feeling weak and powerless... is amazing," Alfred purred out, closing his eyes to remember the sensations for a short amount of time.

"He shouldn't stop you from doing something you like... If you want, I can hide your recordings in my own private section of the web. That asshole would never find it," Gilbert smirked and looked confident.

"Gil... they were video tapes..." Alfred murmured, standing up and taking the tray in his shaking arms.

"Isn't that hard to upload online. Just need the right equipment... I know! I can sneak in, upload the tapes and encrypt the videos, send them to my private site for safe keeping and wipe the tapes without the asshole noticing!" Gilbert grinned at the idea, rubbing his hands together. "I just need a distraction... Maybe a meeting when he's out of the country?"

"No! I don't want them online! They are on tapes so that only I can see them! No one else!" Alfred snapped loudly, dropping the tray and causing the teacups to shatter.

"Alfred, I'm putting them there so I can make sure Arthur won't find them when I leave the country. I can easily put them back into a tape form and delete any traces of them online," he said defensively. The Prussian just wanted to help his husband... And keepany sex tapes of him at their home. "You can even watch to make sure!"

"Burn them! I can make more if I want to! Please... just forget about them... I don't think he'll use them, unless he wants to get off once and awhile," Alfred mumbled as he kneeled down and began to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll destroy them!" Gilbert grinned, sounding confident. He wanted Alfred happy again. The Prussian would do anything to make sure that happened.

"Really? That's awesome- but what do you want in return? No one does anything unless they get something in return," Alfred eyed the Prussian carefully.

"You're my husband and I don't want any sex tapes of said husband public?" Gilbert thought it would be obvious. "I'm your husband and it makes me angry or jealous?"

Alfred chuckled and finished cleaning the mess, glancing at the broken tea set he had received from Singapore. "Well, that's sweet," Alfred said, kissing Prussia on the cheek. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some dishes and paper work to do," Alfred excused himself before leaving.

"Okay, I'm going to start planning on breaking in and burning those tapes... Think I'll get banned from England?" That would be hilarious to Gilbert if he were.

"Maybe, but you don't have to go through with that. England is a bit uptight on his security... Sealand threatened to beat him up after we broke up... it was cute really," Alfred chuckled from down the hall.

"Oi, you do realize I'm bros with his bros? Scotland and I have the best drinking contests! He'll get me in since they are part of the United Kingdom. The asshole's brothers are given keys and security information in case of emergencies," Gilbert had a smirk on his face. "They'll do it just to piss him off."

"Okay... just promise me you'll not watch them! They're kinda weird..." Alfred yelled from the kitchen.

"Can I watch you when I come back?" He shouted back, packing a small bag. He would head for Scotland and go to England from there.

"Wait, watch me do what?" Alfred asked, looking at Gilbert's direction in shock.

"You know, wear a dress and shit... It sounds really hot," Gilbert blushed as well, looking at Alfred. The bag was opened, half full of clothes and traveling necessities.

"You can't be serious! It's so weird!" Alfred chuckled before he threw away the broken china, carefully wiping off the tray in case some shards remained on it.

"Hey! Everyone has kinks!" Gilbert pouted, zipping up his bag. Alfred looked back at Gilbert and saw him packing, and he knew what was going on. "How do you plan on getting there, Mr. Awesome?" Alfred mocked with his tongue sticking out.

The Prussian watched Alfred clean before answering. "I'm taking a plane to Scotland, which isn't uncommon. We normally get together to drink and piss the dick off normally. Once I'm there, he'll get me in easily."

"You really don't have to, If England wants to watch then he can," Alfred said, reaching into the fridge and pulling out an ugly orange container. Alfred selected a plate and opened the container, which was some cake he had saved for when he had a depression spike.

"No! I won't let him get away with this! Those are your personal videos. He would be pitching a fit if his personal life and information came out!" Gilbert frowned, seething at the thought of the blond Brit. "I mean, what would everyone say if they knew he accidentally turned into an angel and actually let people do... stuff to him in that form?" Prussia didn't even care about the fact he was telling Alfred all of the dirt he had on the other nations.

Alfred took a bite of the old cake, trying to not think about what Prussia was saying. He knew much about England, horrible things about that sick fuck; but he had kept his mouth shut since his colonial days. "Like you said, everyone has kinks," Alfred replied coolly as he finished off the nasty cake. He turned around and gave Prussia a sad smile. "I understand you're trying to help, but it's okay if he keeps them," Alfred muttered before turning to wash the orange container.

Gilbert was taken aback. "Okay, first you nearly cry and ask me to break them, now you say not to bother... I'm confused here!" The Prussian collapsed in a chair, rubbing his head. This whole situation was giving him a headache.

"Depression food, makes ya' change your mind," Alfred gave Prussia a wink before he placed the container in the dishwasher. Alfred grumbled a bit and went to his freezer to see if he had anything else to make himself feel better. He currently felt weak, dirty, and sluttish, which meant he needed sweets and loads of strong drinks. Maybe he would go buy some Jell-O shots or some imported whiskey from Ireland.

"I'm destroying those tapes," Prussia continued stubbornly. "Alfred, this isn't healthy. I want you to relax, go out with a friend. I'm going to give you your birthday present... Pissing off the asshole that hurt you by destroying his tapes. Besides, Scotland will help. He likes you. Oh, and he told me to tell you, that if you ever need a drink, he and Ireland are there." How Scotland knew about the marriage was beyond Prussia.

"Look, Prussia, just do what you want to do. I'm going to just call my kids and make sure everything is okay for the party coming up," Alfred grumbled, fishing out a bottle of vodka and opening it quickly. He grabbed a small shot glass that he got from Poland's airport and poured some of the strong liquor in it. "Make sure to have some fun while you're with Scotland, England might band you from the U.K when he finds out," Alfred said, before he just took the bottle and took a big sip from it.

Gilbert looked at Alfred for a moment before walking over and kissing his head. "Try to relax, okay? I'll be back for the party, promise!"

"Alright, I'll be here..." Alfred mumbled before he took another swig of vodka. He watched Prussia leave, a sad look painted on his face as he saw his albino husband leave him. Alfred sighed and retreated back to his fridge to find some more nasty and fatty foods.

* * *

Prussia left for Scotland, focused on his secret mission. Well, he thought of it as a secret mission. The albino called Scotland onhis way to the airport to tell his friend about the plan. When Prussia arrived in Scotland, he was welcomed by the personification sitting in his car with a fag sticking out of his mouth. "Aye, Took' ya long enough," Scotland groaned loudly.

"Hey, I can't magically make planes faster!" Prussia retaliated with a chuckle. He sighed and relaxed a bit. "So, what's the dick up to?"

"He's with Wales today, got some meeting about the mines and shit," Scotland replied, opening the car door with his foot from the inside.

"Good... I need your help breaking into that bitch's house," Gilbert was obviously unhappy with England. The Prussian wanted those tapes gone.

"Why? If I get caught helping you then I get taxed out the ass, plus what do I get in return?" Scotland asked as he looked at his friend, waiting for him to get in his car.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and climbed in. "I'll pay for your booze. And, I guess, do shit for you," he mumbled. He hated doing what people wanted as a favor, but this was for Alfred.

"So, why do you need to sneak into England's house?" Scotland asked, starting the car and pressing the gas pedal.

"He took something from Alfred that pisses me off," Prussia huffed, crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Scotland asked, watching the road carefully as be sped through it. Gilbert remained silent, staring outside as the car moved and grumbling under his breath. "I really can't help ya' if ya' don't talk," Scotland said as he drove faster, wanting to get to England's house in London before nighttime.

"Tapes, personal tapes that he is being a dick about. You know how he torments Alfred," Gilbert said.

"Yea', he got in trouble just last week for call'n the lad too much," Scotland cackled, not realizing how bad it really was. "What kinda' tapes?" Scotland pressed on.

"Alfred enjoying his personal life," Gilbert said with a sigh. "He found Alfred's personal tapes where he enjoys himself and stole them from him. It pisses me off," he growled angrily.

"Oh! I've seen those! The ones when America is in the loo?" Scotland asked, laughing at the memory of the video England showed him.

Gilbert placed a hand on his face. "I've never seen them, but it upset Alfred greatly. I'm fixing the problem and hopefully pissing Arthur off."

"Well then, you're a good person, Prussia. Ya' changed so much..." Scotland chuckled as they kept driving down south to London England.

"Good? Pfft, I drink like a fish out of water! I curse and can be as cold as... Well, maybe not as much as Russia, but you know what I mean!" Gilbert chuckled. He sighed, growing serious once more. "I love him."

"I can see that, ya' flew all the way to the U.K to get rid of something England stole just to make Alfred sleep better at night... That's not something normal people do," Scotland reminded him as he glanced over at Prussia real quick. Gilbert blushed, punching Scotland's arm in a friendly matter. "Shut it," he mumbled.

"Fine, Fine, Lover boy," Scotland teased.

They drove for about five hours and finally arrived in London, but before Scotland dropped Prussia off he had a one final thing to ask. "Are you nervous about telling the world?"

"Only for Alfred's sake," he answered honestly. "They could kill me for all I cared, but it would hurt Alfred and… and I can't live with that," Gilbert placed a hand on his forehead, rubbing his head. "Look at me... The great Prussian empire, a romantic sap."

"Wait 'til France and Spain find out about how much of a... never mind," Scotland stopped himself and smiled. He knew how it was to be in love, he and Ireland had a long relationship until England stopped them with his hatred for Ireland. Scotland pulled up to England's house and handed Prussia the keys, smiling brightly at the Albino. "Check under his bed," Scotland gave him advice, knowing his brother all too well.

Gilbert gave Scotland a thumbs up, rushing inside and checking beneath the bed. A shiny metal box greeted him. "Nice call, I owe you one..." The albino grinned as he broke the box open, finding it stuffed full with tapes. Gilbert noticed that the tapes were arranged by date, and one was missing. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is... And where it is," Gilbert mumbled before taking out the can of coke he brought with him. Grinning he opened it and poured the acidic soda all over the tapes. "This will decently ruin the tapes without him knowing at first."

Gilbert saw a small blinking light coming from around the T.V, which made him turn and see the tape player had just finished rewinding. "Is that the tape?" he turned to Scotland, seeing the man shrug his shoulders. "... If we watch it, you are sworn to secrecy! Got it!?"

"Got it," Scotland replied softly, sitting on England's bed and waiting for whatever film it was. Scotland took a big gulp as he could only imagine what his bother could have been watching before he left.

"I swear, if this is what I think it is..." Gilbert started to say before the tape cut on. The Prussian's eyes widened at what he saw.

The two nations watched Alfred on all fours as England recorded him sticking a dildo up his as. Scotland heard his brother's rude remarks as he began to force

America to suck him off, pulling at America's hair and throat fucking the younger nation. The scene did not remain the same for long, changing to a part when

America had on the red sparkle dress rolled up so the viewer could see his privates. He had a cock ring around his erect organ and a vibrator going off, he was pulling it and pushing it back into himself. The second scene was filmed alone, since they could not hear England calling America a 'dirty, worthless, slut' in the background.

"T-that no good, dirty, fucking pirate! I'll kill him!" Gilbert rose from the bed, face red from anger. He looked ready to kill Arthur as much as he said he was. Gilbert heard a loud and seductive moan from the TV, which made him turn around just in time to see Alfred remove the cock ring and cum into his own hand. Scotland looked away in shame, confused on what to think of the little boy he once knew. Alfred even licked it off his own hand, making loud slurping noises as he did so. "That's... just sick..." Scotland said, hiding his face in horror.

"I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill him and this country," Gilbert hissed, watching Alfred on the screen. He was getting pleasure, sure; but the look in his eyes, hidden underneath it all, wasn't pleasant. Not at all.

"Can ya' just burn it? I never knew these were the videos," Scotland suggested quietly, still covering his face as the next scene changed and it was once again England pounding into America like some worthless rag doll.

Gilbert stopped the tape, ripping in out and destroying it. He turned toward the box of other tapes and destroyed them as well. "There... never again."

"We should go, incase he decides to come home," Scotland said, but it was too late. They heard someone already entering the house. "Shite, hide!" Scotland

began to panic, pulling Prussia into England's closet.

"Fuck!" Prussia yanked away from Scotland. He stuffed all the destroyed videos into the box, closing it and shoving it under the bed before hiding in the closet with his friend. "Shit, this isn't good," he whispered.

They watched in silence as England came up to his room and locked the door instantly, walking over to the windows and closing the curtains as well. He took off his sweater vest and his button down shirt, placing both neatly over the back of a chair. "Stupid bloody gits," England cursed as he saw the soot on his pants from helping Wales out. He removed his pants and shoes and socks, soon only sitting in his Union Jack boxers. "Time to relax," England purred as he turned on the TV and pressed play on the tape player. Scotland covered his mouth so that he did not throw up on Prussia. England grumbled and tried to pull out the tape, finding nothinginside. He groaned and pulled out the box from under his bed. Gilbert bit his lip, knowing he wasn't going to like England's reaction.

Prussia covered his ears, just in case, and waited. He briefly feared for his life.

"What the bloody fuck!?" England cursed before he shot up and stormed out of his room to call the person who had gotten the tapes for him. England never stole them, he paid another nation to sneak into Alfred's house and steal them; and then England rubbed it in his face.

"Lets go, through the window," Scotland whispered.

"Yeah," Gilbert whispered back, following Scotland out of the window. Once he was sure England wouldn't hear, he turned to the other nation. "Your brother is a sick fuck."

"Yeah..." Scotland agreed as he ran to where he parked his car, both Prussia and him quickly getting in and starting the car so they could leave. Scotland sped out of London, though he ended up getting pulled over once.

"So, you want to come with me to visit Alfred? You can wish him a happy birthday, if you want. We can invite Ireland as well," Gilbert offered to lighten the mood.

"Can't, I'll be a suspect sooner or later," Scotland said, patting the ex-nation on the head softly. Scotland kept driving until he brought Prussia to the airport, already calling his boss to get a ticket to America on the first flight that left after one in the morning. "Tell the lad I said happy birthday," Scotland said, lighting another fag.

Gilbert gave Scotland a sad smile. "Ja, and good luck to you and Ireland... That prick can't win forever."

"Well he's winning now, so scat so I can go home and sleep!" Scotland chuckled, flicking Prussia on the forehead.

"Hey! The bastard's going to slip up sometime. Might as well enjoy your booze while you can!" Gilbert rubbed his forehead andgrinned.

"Aye!" Scotland laughed before he stopped in front of the airport.

"Well, this is goodbye for now, my friend! Don't smoke too many fags. Don't want you getting sick on me!" Gilbert snickered and walked away before Scotland could hit him.

"Shut it!" Scotland yelled before laughing and driving away to return home and drink himself to sleep.

Gilbert chuckled as he made his way to the airplane, getting ready to return home to Alfred. "Only a few more hours."

* * *

When Gilbert returned home he was shocked to see Alfred asleep on the couch with a whole eaten pizza, a box of tissues, and an empty bottle of vodka. "Oh, Alfred," Gilbert mumbled. He walked over and started cleaning and putting things away before moving and picking Alfred up. The albino walked the blond to his room and tucking him in before kissing his head. "Night, Alfred."

The next morning was the third, and Alfred was up earlier than Gilbert once again. This time Alfred was able to bring breakfast to Gilbert before he woke up. "Morning," Alfred said, holding his head with one hand and the tray with the other.

"Alfred, you should be resting! You have a hangover," Gilbert worried softly. He didn't want to aggravate the blond's headache. "And thank you... this looks delicious."

"Nah, I'm good," Alfred assured him, placing the tray of bread, jellies, and fruits on the bed for Gilbert. There was a cup of coffee and milk on the tray, which added to the wonderful smell. "Was your trip in England fun?" Alfred asked, sipping his own coffee.

"Me and Scotland broke the tapes before hiding in the closet when the Brit returned," Gilbert shivered at the memory. "I saw him in his boxers... Can I see you in your underwear? To rid myself of the horrid image."

Alfred choked and shook his head. "Nope, sorry," Alfred laughed, sticking his tongue out at Gilbert playfully.

"Aw, why not? I bet you look sexy!" Gilbert leered at the American, being playful back. Okay, maybe some of the leering was real. Gilbert hadn't had an actual good round of sex in a long while! He had built up tensions.

"Cause I can't show what I don't have," Alfred winked, sipping his coffee slowly.

"No fair," Gilbert mumbled, pouting as he started eating his breakfast. He sighed contentedly at the taste, happy for the moment.

"We're going to the Convention Center today, that's were the party will be held," Alfred said, drinking the rest of his warm coffee.

"Okay. Oh, and Scotland wished you a happy birthday," Gilbert started eating a bit faster, not sure when they were to say, he was excited.

"Awesome! Make sure to take a shower, I don't want my kids to think I'm married to a pig," Alfred chuckled before he left to clean up the living room.

"A pig? Who does he take me for! I was a military based nation…" Gilbert continued to grumble as he took his shower, washing his white hair and pale body thoroughly.

In the mean time, Alfred managed to get the boxes of supplies in his car, filling up the back. The leftovers were going to have to sit in Gilbert's lap. Alfred had labeled everything, and he had almost everything you needed for a huge party. Alfred walked back inside and into his office, stopping when he saw a picture with him, the Confederacy, the Union, and the fifty children he loved so much. Alfred sighed at the picture, which was taken before the Great War, and remembered this was the last time their whole family had been together. It had been a lovely September day in Washington D.C and everything seemed amazing. Alfred was still not yet involved with the world, all he had and needed was inside his own country. Alfred closed his eyes and placed the picture down, turning away and walking off to possibly find some chocolate in the freezer.

Gilbert soon walked downstairs, dressed and drying his hair with a towel. The albino saw Alfred running around and packing before heading to the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Just tell me when you're ready, bro, I packed up the car and it only takes a few minutes to drive there from the house," Alfred said, munching on a bar of caramel.

"Want to stop and get something? I'm ready, but if you're hungry, we need to stop for something," Prussia insisted, walking through the kitchen and throwing the towel into the laundry room.

Alfred turned and looked at Prussia, his face turning red from what he saw. Alfred covered his eyes and began to chuckle. "Mind covering up your 'five meters of awesome'?" Alfred laughed.

Prussia looked down, noticing he left himself visible and didn't zip his pants. "Ah, fuck. I knew I forgot something!"

Alfred chuckled and removed his hand, "There are a few boxes you're gonna have to keep in your lap," Alfred said, finishing off the fatty candy. Alfred fixed his shirt and began to walk to the front door.

Gilbert made himself decent, grumbling to himself in embarrassment. "Okay, what do I need to hold?" he asked, looking up at Alfred.

Alfred held out a box that was labeled 'Balloons and that shit'. "It's not too heavy, just some balloons and a gas tank," Alfred chuckled as he handed the Prussian the heavy box.

"Heh, nice labeling, dear," Gilbert snickered as he grabbed the box. He received a bop to the head as a reward. "Hey!" Gilbert did not appreciate the abuse, playful or not.

"Ready to go, dearie?" Alfred teased, picking up a bag of stuff to bring to the party.

"You're such a mean husband," Gilbert sobbed with fake tears in his eyes, following Alfred.

"You've seen nothing," Alfred smirked, locking the front door and opening the passenger side for Gilbert. Gilbert climbed into the car, waiting for Alfred to get in on the other side. "Oh? You going to abuse me now?"

"Nope, not unless you need it," Alfred smirked, getting into the car and starting it up. He placed the bag at Gilbert's feet and then started to drive down the road.

"So cruel!" Gilbert cried playfully, chuckling as Alfred drove along. "What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"Because you're fun to mess with," Alfred replied, stopping at a red light. He quickly leaned over and pecked Gilbert on the cheek before he kept driving.

Gilbert blushed and chuckled, looking over at Alfred with a smile. "Well, as long as I keep getting kisses, I'm sure I can find some way to forgive you," he teased.

"Nope, only one you get today," Alfred said, driving with an evil smirk on his lips. Abuse never just meant physical abuse, and Alfred had a plan for Gilbert.

"Come on, why only one?" Gilbert frowned. He thought that was a rip off. The albino wanted more attention from his husband, more affection.

"Because I like to abuse you," Alfred chuckled, driving down the road with a smile on his lips.

"So horrible and cold, leaving me out to dry," Gilbert said with a pout. "Here I am, a good husband, left without his lovely wife's kisses."

"Oh poor you, no kisses," Alfred chuckled, stopping in front of a large glass building. "Come on, this might take awhile," Alfred sighed before reaching in the back and grabbing two big boxes.

Gilbert huffed but nodded his head and started carrying stuff inside. It was annoying, seeing how many boxes Alfred actually brought. "Why so much shit? Does it really take this much to decorate?"

"Well, my kids and some very close people said that they were coming this time... so I'm just preparing..." Alfred sighed again, a hint of depression on his tone.

They walked up some stairs and made it to a large open room with many tables and chairs that could seat at least a hundred people. "Just set the boxes on the side," Alfred said happily.

Gilbert frowned at the hint of sadness in Alfred's tone. The Prussian gave a soft smile to the American. "At least the party will be amazing... And you have me to help decorate! No one can make a party awesome like I can," he bragged.

"Yeah, I'll have to go pick up the cake and food tonight, so you don't mind being here alone?" Alfred asked, turning around to get more boxes from the car.

"Nah, it's good. I'll start decorating, okay?" Gilbert grinned, excited to get the place looking awesome. The albino hummed as he started opening boxes.

Alfred flashed a smile before he grabbed his phone and started calling his states, wanting to confirm who was coming. He brought up the boxes, talking with Alaska about if he could make it or not.

Gilbert started decorating, thinking of what would be cool, but appropriate. He did not want anyone important in Alfred's government or uptight nations coming and making it hard for Alfred just because of the decorations. While looking through the boxes Gilbert found a damaged picture stuck to the bottom. When

Alfred emptied the box to use it for his party, he forgot to get everythingout.

"Huh? What's this?" he mumbled to himself. The albino picked the picture frame up and cleaned it off, looking at it.

The picture was Alfred and two other men, both of which were exactly his height. One male had on nice clothes, including a rich coat; and the other male wore more simple clothes, but with a gun on each side of his hip. Alfred merely dressed in plain baggy clothes that looked too big for his body. The man with the guns stood on Alfred's left, wearing America's glasses (Texas) on his face. The man on Alfred's right, the nicer looking of the two, had longer hair and a scruffy beard.

"Nice picture..." Gilbert mumbled, looking at the two men next to Alfred. It was forgotten in the box it seemed. The albino wondered why.

The two men were glaring at each other, both had one arm around Alfred like an angry boyfriend. Alfred seemed too happy for it to be normal, definitely making him appear very fake. Gilbert noticed the looks and frowned. The albino set it down, tapping his finger on the table in thought. "Who are they…?"

Alfred came back with two more boxes and an unhappy look on his face, his phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder as he spoke with someone. "I understand, sweetie, yes... Yes... Alright... Love you too," Alfred spoke, placing the boxes down. He ended the call and slipped his phone in his pocket before sighing loudly.

"Children?" Gilbert looked at Alfred and tilted his head. "Oh yeah, I found this picture." The albino grabbed it and held it out to Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened before they hardened, snatching the picture away from Gilbert. "Yeah... Arizona said she can't come, Alabama and Alaska said they're

busy, California said he has plans with Hawaii..." Alfred sighed, picking up his phone to call another oneof his children.

"You okay?" Gilbert went back decorating, giving Alfred worried looks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Totally, bro!" Alfred laughed, starting to unpack a few things at a time. He dialed up another one of his children, and Prussia could hear the rejections by each state that Alfred called.

Gilbert listened, feeling sad himself from each poor excuse. The albino eventually could not take it anymore, walking over and hugging Alfred from behind. Alfred blushed and smiled warmly, though he was still speaking with one of his kids. "So, you're gonna try to make it? ... Yeah... Yeah... Uhuh... Alright!" Alfred exclaimed happily, hanging up his phone. "Jackson is going to come..." Alfred mumbled to Prussia.

"Hmm, my hugs are good luck~!" Gilbert teased. The albino continued holding him for a bit longer. Alfred chuckled before he tried to wiggle his way out of Gilbert's hold, only resulting in them falling on the ground. Gilbert fell with Alfred, still holding onto him. "Ah! Clumsy!"

"Yeah!" Alfred laughed as hard as he could, until he realized Gilbert was right on top of him. Alfred felt his face turn redder than one of Spain's tomatoes.

"I would try my luck, but I don't think you would appreciate it... Ah, what the hell. Want me to make you feel good, my dear~?" Gilbert kissed Alfred's neck, knowing he would get hit for it.

"Gilbert... If we're going to do something like that, at least try and make it special? I don't just want to... not in a random place... not like the others..." Alfred mumbled softly as his voice tapered off at the end, kissing Gilbert's forehead.

"I know... just testing my luck," the albino said with a grin. He kissed Alfred's cheek and let the blond up, helping him.

"That's not always a smart thing to do," Alfred growled, pushing Gilbert back to the ground and walking away.

"But you love me~!" Gilbert chuckled as he stood up once more, patting Alfred's shoulder before he got back to work.

"Whatever makes you happy," Alfred stated before he continued going down the list and calling his children. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but let it go. He wasn't going to just use Alfred. No, he wanted to make it important, make Alfred important.

Alfred was happily chatting with one of his children when a call from his ex came, which made Alfred wonder. "Hey, Artie, what's up?" Alfred asked sweetly.

"Hello, Alfred, I need to ask you something," the Brit stated without pause, tapping his foot and waiting impatiently for Alfred to talk.

"What is it, bro?" Alfred asked, pulling out the white tablecloths.

"Alfred, love, it seems some important items of mine were just destroyed," Arthur said, relaxing with an evil smirk. He enjoyed embarrassing the blond, making him blush and hot under the collar.

"Oh? What were they, Artie?" Alfred asked sweetly, using his pet name like it was nothing. Alfred passed a quick look across the room, watching Gilbert working on some of the balloons. Alfred made his way out of the room and walked down the hall, not wanting Gilbert to hear them.

"Love, my tapes are gone," Arthur stated seriously, voice deep compared to his normal composed looks. "You aren't going to leave me stranded, are you?"

"And why shouldn't I? We're not together anymore," Alfred replied easily leaning against the wall near the restroom.

"Oh love, wasn't what we had amazing back then? Those tapes were special, letting me remember the past... Let me make more," the Brit said, voice smooth and deep with pleasure.

"Sorry, I don't think that'll work," Alfred mumbled, though his lust always came to mind when he saw England.

"We can use that dress, love... Remember? The dress, hugging your sides lovely, pushed up as you fucked yourself with a large vibrator?" Arthur smiled darkly, fixing his tie in the mirror. "I had many tapes with you in such lovely clothes and positions... Let's recreate them."

"Artie, I really can't. Sorry," Alfred mumbled, already feeling himself grow hot from the memories of him and those toys.

"Come on, love... Remember how it felt? Writhing and screaming under me wearing those heels and dress. Remember how gaping and empty you were after it was down, shaking your hips around? I do love and I cherish our intimate times together... But they are gone, destroyed." Arthur smiled, knowing Alfred well enough to know how aching he must be getting. "Let me make more."

"Artie, even if I wanted to, I can't... I'm married," Alfred mumbled the last part. Alfred felt his hand drifting down to his groin as he slowly rubbed himself, unable to stop thinking about all those times.

"... Why are still talking then love? If you cared you would have hung up at the mention of those tapes. You want it. Your 'spouse' is nothing but a nuisance... Am I right? You don't give two fucks about him! You want a cock up your ass and you don't care whose. You want to wear those slutty dresses and heels, letting people watch you grind down on cocks and toys!" Arthur yelledharshly, accusing Alfred more and more with each word. "Marriage is nothing but a title. It holds no meaning to you, your spouse holds no meaning to you. Remember, my cock... the toys..."

"Arthur!" Alfred moaned out, stroking himself until he released in his favorite jeans.

"See? You want it, you dirty, dirty whore... We can have so much fun, filling you up and stretching you as much as possible... Get a divorce if it bothers you so much, love. Who cares about this spouse of yours? I even have a lovely dress that you would adore, love. With the right work, we can go out. Imagine, you in public, wearing a lovely dress... We can even stuff a large vibrator inside and a cock-ring on your cute dick. Then I could fuck you in an alleyway, covering your mouth to keep you silent," Arthur smirked, chuckling darkly into the phone. "Accept my offer, love. Dump this spouse. They don't matter. Do you even fuck him? No, you don't. You want as many cocks as you can get, wearing those teasing dresses."

"Arthur... I'm married to Prussia... h-his land is inside of mine..." Alfred said, pulling his hands out of his pants and licking them clean. God, he loved hearing England break his Gentleman act and talk dirty, too bad he was the one who cheated on Alfred.

"T-that ex-nation!? Why would you be married to him!? You've never even had sex with him! He cannot possibly give you what you need! I know how to fuck your tight ass, make you scream and writhe! Me!" Arthur seethed, clutching his phone tightly. He was hard from the images he came up with in his rambling. The Brit wanted a piece of Alfred, and he wanted it now.

"Arthur... Prussia was the one who took my virginity... we... we've been legally married since I won the Revolutionary war..." Alfred mumbled softly, feeling tears come to his eyes. HE would never deny that Arthur was good at making Alfred scream and moan, but he also knew how rude and mean he was in bed.

"Then... you accused me of cheating... when you've been married this whole time? What a hypocritical little slut you are," Arthur chuckled darkly, grinning madly now. "We were only dating, but you. Oh, Alfred, you never did make things easy... Tell me how it feels? Prussia was always a loyal one. How does it feel knowing you slept around while he raised little Germany and fought wars, fought for his life?" Arthur moved over to a chair, sitting down comfortably. "Love, we can still have fun together. It isn't as if that pathetic albino can do shite. I'll even give your boss better deals."

"Arthur... Prussia and I had no idea about the marriage until this week... He knows I've slept around and done horrible stuff...Look, can we just drop it? Are you coming to Virginia for the party tomorrow?" Alfred asked, wanting to change the subject before he grew hard again.

"My offer always stands... You can drop by my hotel room. I'll be waiting, love," the Brit said, letting his voice drop, accent thickening in want. "I'll always be waiting."

"Fuck you..." Alfred mumbled at the dead tone of a hung up phone before he stood and walked back to the room in silence, thinking about Prussia's sweet words compared to England's nasty ones. He entered to see Prussia finishing the tablecloths, makingAlfred feel even guiltier. "Thanks, you can stop and go get lunch if you want? I'll finish up here," Alfred offered sweetly, plopping his phone in his pocket.

"You sure? It is your party tomorrow, after all! Your special day," Gilbert said with a grin. The Prussian just went back to fixing the little details and nick-nacks.

"You deserve a break from all the running around you do."

"Please, Gil? I can finish the rest, you have worked so much and I don't have a way to pay you besides food," Alfred pressed on, going to a box and pulling out a large variety of differently shaped red, white, and blue candles.

"Food sounds amazing," he moaned in time with his stomach. The Prussian laughed, grinning brightly. "I'll join you after I finish eating, okay?"

"Okay!" Alfred agreed happily, moving carefully so he didn't make it obvious that his boxers had cum in them. It was a nasty feeling to America, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Gilbert noticed Alfred shifting around uncomfortably. "You okay?" he asked, pausing as he looked at his husband. "You aren't getting sick are you?"

"Nope! I'm just getting ready for tomorrow!" Alfred chirped happily, walking over and getting more candles for the centerpieces.

"Don't get too excited! Wouldn't want you to miss your own party!" Gilbert teased, grinning. He chuckled, turning and leaving to get some food.

Once Prussia was gone, and he was sure of it, Alfred let himself cry loudly. He was such a wimp at times, and it usually had to do with his sexual life. At first, sex meant they loved him; but Alfred was just some foolish child then. He grew to hate sex with others, since no one seemed to love the childish nation like he needed.

Gilbert went and ate lunch, remembering that Alfred would probably be hungry as well. "Heh, I'm so awesome for remembering," he boasted as he made sure to bring Alfred some food as well. When he returned Alfred was done with the decorations, his effort displayed by the hundreds of candles arranged around the room. Gilbert grinned. "You've been busy! And I brought you some food."

"Thanks, bro! I'm starving!" Alfred groaned loudly, walking over to Gilbert and taking the bag. "Matt is not going to come tomorrow, something about a fight or whatever. Who would want to fight with Canada?" Alfred wondered aloud, taking his food out of the bag.

Gilbert paused at the comment about Canada, but ignored it. It was best if he didn't bring it up. Heck, he barely even remembered it! "Yeah, that is weird!"

"Not a lot of people are coming, Jackson and Richard... Japan... And England..." Alfred mumbled.

Gilbert froze at England, frowning and grumbling angrily. "Well, I'm sure West will come! And maybe the Italies?"

"Nah, they got plans, just like last year... South Korea has plans with China, Lithuania and his brothers are busy, and the Nordics are throwing Denmark a party," Alfred groaned unhappily, stuffing his face with the food.

Gilbert placed a hand on Alfred's back, rubbing it gently. "Want me to get more food?" The Prussian had picked up on how Alfred found comfort in eating at times.

"Nah, I'll pick up something on my way the catering place. Looks like we'll have a lot of leftovers," Alfred sighed, finishing his lunch.

"Okay, and don't worry, I'll help you eat it," Gilbert said with a grin. He didn't want Alfred to be upset. It didn't fit the American.

"Thanks! I would hate to have it all go to waste! I ordered this awesome cake!" Alfred announced happily.

"Really? What kind?" Gilbert knew keeping Alfred distracted and talking helped. The American looked much better smiling.

"It's a surprise, I had them change it yesterday," Alfred winked, cleaning up his trash.

"Aw, no hint? That sucks!" Gilbert huffed and helped Alfred clean up, sticking his tongue out at his companion.

"It's white," Alfred offered with a grin, throwing away the trash and fishing for his keys.

"Some damn hint," Prussia grumbled, pouting at his husband. "Better be a damn good cake!"

Alfred smiled. "I'm going to leave, be back in an hour," He carefully studied Gilbert, skimming over his sexy body.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," he said, messing with some of the decorations, absentmindedly moving things around to make it neat.

Alfred quickly left the convention center and started driving to the catering place. On his way he stopped at England's hotel room, though he never knocked on the door.

England walked over, opening it knowingly. "Welcome, lad," he greeted him. He knew Alfred would come. The Brit always knew.

"Look, I'm only here to talk... " Alfred stated as he entered the room.

"Talk... right," Arthur scoffed. He didn't believe it. "You aren't here to talk. You want pleasure, don't you, lad?"

"No, England, I think I need to be here in person... I am married to Prussia, sure we haven't had sex since the war, but I'm not going to cheat on him," Alfred answered.

"But you have, multiple times. Why not now?" Arthur crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall, staring him down.

"We had no memory of the marriage, it's just that Germany's boss found some paper work from it..." Alfred mumbled.

"Gilbert seemed to know. He was doing his best to stay out of relationships," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered softly.

* * *

**Please review! Please show Perfect1Up and Kaylm Iditra some sweet...sweet love!**


End file.
